When the Past Comes Back to Haunt
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: Mary has spent the last 8 years building her dream coffee shop and taking care of her two kids. When the past cones knocking at the door she knows she has to answer to save her babies. So with a quick note she sends them to the one person she trusts to take care or them to keep them safe. Agent Gibbs.


_"Okay, I will leave now." The Blonde woman stated after capping the pen she was just writing with. A quick scribble barely legible with the numbers 6247. "What does that mean Ellie?" "It's just instructions the kids will follow to get them to the one person I would trust to raise them in my absence. Nothing more nothing less, they know what it means and that will make them safe. **He** will protect them with his life. I know it. Thanks, Tony for letting the kids go." "Don't thank me, Ellie. I wouldn't wish any kid unfortunate enough to cross paths with the boss. Blame my own Father for that but then the boss is worse ain't he? If we're done here, your chariot awaits M'Lady." The 6'5 man with dark hair known as Tony gestured to the door. Ellie walks out and hops into the back seat of the big black SUV outside her house._

 _"Are you Gibbs?" The strawberry blonde girl asked the older man in front of her._

A big yellow bus stops in front of the beautiful pale blue home to let off two kids. A boy who is about ten years of age, his red hair shining copper in the sun, his emerald gaze watching his little sisters strawberry blonde head as she walked towards their home. He had a bad feeling something was off. "Emily! Stop!" He called sharply. She rolled her eyes but trusted her brother when he spoke. He walked in front of her sister cautious enough for both of them.

bork bork*

A copper brow quirked up in confusion.

 _'Mom never leaves Zeus outside because she's afraid he will come on the bus and scare the other kids.'_ He thought.

He walked over to the side gate and let the humongous red and black dog out of the backyard. He went to lick the boy when the boy's hand came up telling him not right now. Standing eye level with the 4-foot tall dog he pointed at his little sister. "Guard her Zeus." He said in a commanding voice you wouldn't think could come out of such a small boy. The Leonberger dog trotted over to the strawberry blonde and licked her cheek standing in front of her. Her hand found its way to the dogs head scratching behind his ear. His tongue flopped out but he didn't dare close his eyes.

The copper haired boy resumed his journey to the door of his home. He quietly walked to the glass and looked through it. Seeing no-one he I opened the door fulling seeing the struggle that had taken place. He went to the counter in front of the refrigerator. He saw a little piece of paper there was a Number on the paper. He closed his eyes and kid cursed. "Crap! He must have got her!" Emily behind him heard him. "Timmy! You know Mom doesn't like when you say bad words!" He just looked at her with anger in his eyes.

 _'Normally he would beg me not to tell.'_ She thought. The smile falling from her face. "What's wrong Tim?" He held up the paper for her. _6427_. Her eyes began to water and she hugged the huge dog's neck. "They got her didn't they?" It came out as a question but they both knew it was a statement. Timothy took a deep breath knowing that he had to be strong for his Mother and Sister. "You know what to do Em. I have to find the letter. Get our suitcases Mom keeps packed up for us. Then take Zeus with you to Mrs. Taylor's. Inform her what has happened and what we need."

In ten minutes they were at Mrs. Taylors the nice divorced middle-aged woman across the street she often spoiled them like she was their grandmother. Their Mother had somewhat informed the plump woman with greying brown hair and kind brown eyes that in her youth she had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd and one day they might come for her. The woman's eyes wet with unshed tears for the younger woman she had come to think of as a daughter. Timothy was the first to break the silence. "Mrs. Taylor we need you to take us to NCIS. Please. That's what our Mother told us to do if she wasn't home." Looking at the boy suddenly proud of how he was handling things nodded her head okay. Get in the car."

After 30 minutes of driving, they were let into the Government Office. "Okay, kids call me and keep me updated." She left them knowing they would be safe in a federal building. They walked into the building with a few stares from people but then why wouldn't they look odd two kids with a giant dog. They walked up to the front desk this is where Emily came in. Emily smirked at her brother knowing he was uncomfortable in public and talking to people he didn't know. But this is where she shined she was a social butterfly. She walked closer to the desk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The raven-haired woman with square-framed glasses looked down to her. "How may I help you Ms..." "Wolfe. Will be fine. I am looking for an agent would you be able to help me with that?" "Yes, I would. I need the agent's name please?" The receptionist smiled. "His name is Gibbs." The strawberry blonde girl smiled back. The receptionist looked surprised. "I will have to call him. Please take a seat right over there." She gestured to the little waiting room. They went to go sit down when Emily bumped into a woman with black pigtails wearing punk/goth clothing. She squealed. "Oh my gosh, you guys are too cute!" She spotted the giant dog behind them. "And who is this handsome fella? Can I pet him?" Emily registered what had been said. "Thank you, Ma'am. I apologize for bumping into you. His name is Zeus. Sure he's very nice." She started petting the big dog telling him what a good boy he was.

After a few minutes, she stopped. "Oh, I forgot my name is Abby! What are a couple of kids doing here? Where are your parents?" The kids looked down. "Did I say something wrong?" Emily looked back up at the woman her eyes full of tears that she refused to let fall. Abby's heart and the smile fell. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. We are looking for someone. Because our Mother was taken by our Father." Abby was taken aback remembering her workload full of bad people sad that these kids had to deal with such a thing. "Who are you looking for?" "We are looking for an Agent Gibbs." Abby gasped. "I can take you to him." The girl got a smile on her face. It broke Abby's heart she's still trying to smile after all this. "Of course kids. Follow me."

The kids followed her to the elevator and to the bullpen where an attractive man was pulling out a burrito to eat. Zeus barked and the man dropped his burrito in his lap. And another sorta soft looking man fell out of his chair. After he saw the huge dog he crawled under his desk still not over his newly acquired phobia. And a foreign woman just laughed. "Alright that's funny and but who let the dog in here?" Abby bounced over to him. "That would be me, Tony." "Abby, why would you do that?" Tony asked. The Goth gestured toward the kids. "Because Zeus belongs to these kids. They are looking for Gibbs. I think it might be your new case." "Does Gibbs know?"

"Not yet." Gibbs walked by. "McGee out from under your desk it's just a dog." McGee reluctantly crawled back into his chair. "Yes, Boss." Gibbs looked to the kids. Emily walked up to him blue meeting blue. "Are you Gibbs?" The Strawberry blonde girl asked the older man in front of her. "Yes, I am. Who might you three be?" The girl smiled and launched herself at him crying. He looked at Abby who mouthed _'new case'_. He started patting the girls back. Waiting for her to calm down.


End file.
